Disneys Fluch
Habt ihr euch jemals gefragt, warum Disney böse ist? thumbOkay, lasst mich das anders formulieren: Habt ihr euch jemals gefragt, weshalb alles, was der Disney-Konzern macht, mit Skepsis betrachtet wird? Warum es so ist, dass selbst die harmlosesten Dinge, die Disney produziert, trotzdem so behandelt werden, als wäre an ihnen etwas faul. Nun, ich kann euch garantieren, dass es nichts mit einer Überdosis an Skepsis gegenüber einer familienfreundlichen Firma zu tun hat. Aber um das zu verstehen, müssen wir kurz in die Vergangenheit reisen. In den frühen Tagen hatte Disney einen Konkurrenten namens Fleischer Studios. Fleischer Studios, mit Standpunkt in New York und nicht Kalifornien, könnte als erwachsener, verruchter, als das familienfreundlichere, zahmere Disney angesehen werden. Natürlich wissen wir alle, wie dieser Wettstreit ausging. Disney wurde immer beliebter während Max und Dave Fleischer langsam in Vergessenheit gerieten. Und dennoch. Jedes Mal, wenn ein Zeichner bei Disney einen Fehler macht, die Autoren ihre Ideen nicht bis zum Ende durchdenken oder irgend so ein Mädel von einer dieser dümmlichen Teen-Sitcoms ihren G-Punkt entdeckt, dann spinnt irgendjemand irgendwo eine abstruse Verschwörungstheorie daraus. Und nun weiß ich, dass es dafür einen Grund gibt. Es fing alles in meinem ruhigen Städtchen im Bundesstaat New York an, als unser hiesiges Kino sich entschied, einige seiner alten Filmrollen zu versteigern, welche sich bis dato auf dem Speicher befunden hatten. Der neue Leiter war scheinbar mehr am schnellen Geld, als an der Bewahrung alter Filmschätze interessiert. Ganz gleich, ich schaffte es, einige wirklich alte Rollen aus den Dreißigern und sogar zwei aus den Zwanzigern zu ergattern. Alles in allem erstand ich fünf Rollen für hundert Dollar – echt billig, wenn man bedenkt, dass Sammler wahrscheinlich zehnmal so viel dafür blechen würden! Als ich dann anfing, die Filme auf dem alten Projektor, welchen mir mein Opa vererbt hatte, anzusehen, war ich überrascht zu entdecken, dass es sich bei allen um Fleischer Cartoons handelte. Und dazu noch im guten Zustand! Ich ergatterte „Cobweb Hotel”, „There’s Something About A Soldier”, „The Old Man on the Mountain” und „Bimbo’s Initiation”. Die Rolle des letzten Films war auch größer, was mich zu der Annahme verleitete, dass die Rolle nicht nur Bimbo’s Initiation, sondern auch einige andere Kurzfilme als eine Art Bonusmaterial enthielt. Dies erfüllte mich mit der Hoffnung, vielleicht einen nie veröffentlichten Kurzfilm oder vielleicht sogar eine Art Making-Of zu sehen. Nun, natürlich kann man alle diese Kurzfilme auf Seiten wie Youtube sehen und ich habe alle oben genannten Filme dort selbst auch schon gesehen. Aber wirklich eine Filmrolle in den Projektor zu legen vermittelt beim Sichten der Filme ein gänzlich anderes Gefühl! Alle spielten so ab, wie man es erwarten würde, ohne dass irgendetwas Ungewöhnliches passierte. Alle, bis auf „Bimbos Initiation“, zu Deutsch: Bimbos Einführung. Für alle, die den Kurzfilm nicht kennen; dieser handelt davon, wie Bimbo, eine Hunde-ähnliche Figur, in eine Sekte gedrängt wird, zusammen mit einer eher witzigen Wendung am Ende. Der Kurzfilm begann ganz normal. Wir sehen Bimbo, wie er pfeifend die Straße hinunter läuft und über drei Gullys tritt, während er läuft. Er fällt dann in den vierten Gully, wo er von Mickey eingesperrt wird, indem dieser den Deckel mit einem riesigen Schloss zuschließt! Kein Scheiß, das passiert wirklich! Seht es euch selbst an! Es folgen mehrere Szenen, in denen Bimbo in die Sekte gedrängt wird und wir hören das eingängige „Wanna be a member? Wanna be a member?“ (zu Deutsch: Willste denn nich‘ mitmachen?) vom Sektenführer. Daraufhin antwortet Bimbo mit einem eindeutigen „Nein!“, woraufhin er von der Sekte auf mehrere Arten und Weisen gefoltert wird, damit er beitritt. Nach diesen Folterszenen fällt Bimbo durch eine Tür und wird ein letztes Mal vom Sektenführer aufgefordert, der Sekte beizutreten. Bimbo lehnt erneut ab und es wird enthüllt, dass der Anführer in Wahrheit Betty Boop ist (hier noch in ihrer frühen, Hunde-ähnlichen Gestalt) und dass die Sekte aus nichts als Betty Boop Klonen besteht! Der Kurzfilm endet indem Bimbo letztendlich doch seine Einführung annimmt. Doch hier unterscheidet sich meine Kopie von der Originalausgabe. Anstatt durch eine Tür und in ein weiteres Zimmer zu fallen, fällt Bimbo in eine Höhle! Düstere Musik fängt zu spielen an während sich Bimbo seinen Weg durch die Höhle bahnt und dabei auf die Stalaktiten über ihm starrt. Dann ertönt der schrille, stechende Ton einer Trompete, als ein merkwürdiges, vogelähnliches Wesen vor ihm erscheint. Die vorherige Musik wird erneut abgespielt und anstatt „Wanna be a member?“ singt der Vogel: „Welcome to Xibalba! Welcome to Xibalba!“ Und anstatt „Nein!“ zu sagen sieht Bimbo erst zu dem Vogel, dann direkt den Zuschauer an, ehe er die Augen aufreißt und sich ein breites Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht formt und der Kurzfilm für gute drei Minuten zu Schwarz ausblendet. Ich war verwirrt und schaltete den Projektor sofort aus. Doch dann fiel mir ein, dass diese Rolle größer war, als die anderen und da ich neugierig war, schaltete ich den Projektor wieder an und wartete den Dingen ab, die nun kommen würden. Der schwarze Bildschirm wechselt auf eine weiße Titelkarte auf der steht „The Butchers‘ Curse“. Der Fleischers Fluch? Was hatte das zu bedeuten? Die Titelkarte wechselte wieder zu Bimbo, welcher nun zu indianischer Musik erneut durch die Höhle läuft. Und wenn ich sage indianische Musik, dann meine ich damit keine altertümliche, an Rassismus grenzende Vorstellung von indianischer Musik. Nein, ich meine echte, indianische Musik wie sie von wirklichen indigenen Musikern gespielt wird. Sie besteht hauptsächlich aus Flöten, von einer Trommel begleitet, welche eine düstere Stimmung beschwören sollte. Bimbo geht in eine große Grotte gefüllt mit merkwürdigen Wesen und Monstren, von denen zwei auf Thronen sitzen. Eines sieht wie ein Skelett aus, das andere eher wie ein Vogel. Das Komischste an allen Figuren (von Bimbo abgesehen) ist ihr Zeichenstil. Während Bimbos Umrisse fett und seine Merkmale schlicht sind, sind die Umrisse der anderen Figuren dünn und ihre Merkmale sehr detailreich. So detailreich, dass man sogar die Grübchen in ihren Gesichtern erkennen kann, während sie sprechen! Die vogelähnliche Figur steht dann von ihrem Thron auf, hält ein Zepter in die Luft und „spricht“. Allerdings spricht er nicht wirklich, weswegen ich es hier in Anführungszeichen setze. Vielmehr ertönt ein rhythmisches Klappern (etwa wie wenn zwei dünne Holzstäbchen aneinander geschlagen werden) und eine Reihe merkwürdiger Symbole verlässt den Mund der Figur. Schnitt zu Bimbo, der einen panischen Gesichtsausdruck bekommt und erneut mit einem eindeutigen „Nein!“ antwortet. Lautes Trompetentröten ertönt und aus dem Mund aller kommt nun lediglich ein einzelnes Symbol. Bimbo schreit panisch auf und versucht zu fliehen, wird dann jedoch von einer knöchernen Figur, welche…Augen(?!) als Schmuck trägt und einer zweiten Figur mit einer Axt in einer Hand ergriffen. Gewaltsam reißen sie Bimbos Hemd von seinem Leib und ziehen ihn aus der Grotte. Was dann passiert ist schwer zu beschreiben. Das Skelett und das Axtmonster schleifen Bimbo in einen kleinen Raum mit einem einzelnen, blutbeschmierten Altar in der Mitte. Sie binden Bimbo darauf fest und sehen einander an. Dann erfolgt eine Nahaufnahme der beiden Figuren wie sie grinsen. Dies wird mit Aufnahmen von Max und Dave zwischen geschnitten. Zuerst das Skelett, dann Max, gefolgt von dem Axtmonster und dann Dave. Sie grinsen auch. Aber nicht, als ob sie für ein Foto oder eine Videokamera posieren. Es handelt sich hierbei mehr um ein verzerrtes Lächeln, das als kleines Grinsen anfängt, dann wahnsinniger und wahnsinniger wird, je länger die Nahaufnahmen andauern. Das geht eine ganze Weile so weiter. Der Film schneidet dann auf Bimbo’s Kehle und wir sehen, wie die Axt mehrere Male in und aus dem Bild geschwungen wird. Als die Axt dann Bimbo’s Kopf abtrennt, schneidet der Kurzfilm auf eine Nahaufnahme eines toten, geköpften Jungtiers einer Großkatzenart, und wir sehen wie Blut unablässig von der Schnittstelle tropft. Die Nahaufnahme löst sich in eine Zeichentrickform dessen auf und die beiden Figuren lachen und kichern während Bimbo nirgendwo zu sehen ist. Trommeln ertönen erneut, als der abgetrennte Kopf ins Zentrum der vorhergezeigten Grotte getragen wird und wir sehen eine Statue von…Walt Disney?! Max und Dave Fleischer in Zeichentrickform betreten die Grotte und werden von der anderen, skelettartigen Figur auf dem Thron angesprochen. Dies wird erneut durch die merkwürdigen Symbole angedeutet, welche aus dessen Mund kommen. Beiden bekommen daraufhin ein seltsames, schwarzes Messer und wir sehen erneut einen Schnitt auf eine Realfilmaufnahme in welcher sie sich in eine ihrer Hände schneiden, die dann unablässig bluten, ehe sie ihr Blut auf eine reale Statue von Walt schmieren. Der Kurzfilm schneidet erneut auf den Zeichentrick in dem das Axtmonster aus der vorherigen Köpfungsszene das Gleiche mit Walts Statue macht und die Charaktere in der Grotte sich einen Spaß daraus machen, den Kopf als Basketball zu benutzen und diesen herumwerfen. Irgendwann macht der Kopf dann die Runde zu einer der Figuren auf den Thronen, welche den Kopf in eine Kiste tut und dann sein Zepter in Richtung Max und Dave streckt, welche vor der Figur niederknien. Das Bild verdunkelt sich und ein langer Text erstreckt sich über das gesamte Bild, geschrieben in den gleichen, merkwürdigen Symbolen wie vorhin auch gesehen. Nach dem Text schneidet der Kurzfilm auf einen schwarzen Bildschirm mit einem weiteren Text der nur besagte © Fleischer Studios MCMXL Nachdem der Film vorbei war, schaltete ich den Projektor aus und starrte für eine gefühlte Ewigkeit nur auf die leere Wand vor mir. Was zum Fick hatte ich da gerade gesehen?! Nun, natürlich waren den Fleischer Studios höllische oder okkulte Inhalte nicht fremd. Einer ihrer Kurzfilme, Red Hot Mamma, zeigt Betty Boop, wie sie im Traum wortwörtlich zur Hölle fährt und diese und den Teufel einfriert! Doch Max und Dave zeigten nie wirklich grausame Gewalt in ihren Werken. Also was war das? Ein obskures, persönliches Projekt? Ein verzweifelter Versuch, ihr Studio zu retten? Ich gedachte, es herauszufinden. Einige Tage später ließ ich mir eine digitale Kopie der Filmrolle machen, damit ich Bildschirmfotos machen und diese dann in Foren auf der Suche nach einer Antwort einstellen konnte. Es dauerte mehrere Wochen, ehe mich jemand doch noch anschrieb. Der Benutzer nannte sich vintage_23 und er erklärte mir, dass die dargestellte Schrift die der Maya war, wie auch das gesamte Thema von „The Butchers‘ Curse“. Er ließ mich zudem wissen, dass die Szene mit dem Skelett und dem Axtmonster eine sehr bekannte Darstellung in der Maya‑Mythologie war und den Gott des Todes (Skelett), sowie den Regengott (Axt) darstellten, wie sie etwas, das als „Jaguarbaby“ bekannt ist, opfern. Vintage_23 verriet mir außerdem, dass die Figuren in der Grotte die Herren von Xibalba, der Unterwelt der Maya, waren und dass sie im sogenannten „Codex-Stil“ gezeichnet waren. Vintage_23 war sogar so nett gewesen, mir die aus dem Mund kommenden Textzeilen zu übersetzen. Dies wurde während „The Butchers‘ Curse“ gesagt: Erste Szene in der Grotte: Du, Bimbo, sollst als Racheakt deiner Schöpfer geopfert werden! Alle Charaktere in der Grotte (grob übersetzt): Opfert ihn! Opfert ihn! Max und Dave werden angesprochen: Ihr, denen man Übel angetan hat! Opfert euer Blut mit diesen Klingen und euer Begehr soll erfüllt werden! Und dies ist der gesamte Text am Ende des Kurzfilms (ebenfalls sehr grob übersetzt): An diesem tag, dem 31. Oktober 1940 nehmen Max und Dave Fleischer Rache an ihrem Feind Walt Disney. Möge er niemals Frieden finden. Mögen all seine Werke mit Missgunst gestraft und möge sein Name auf ewig mit dem Gestank der Fäulnis behaftet werden! Möge Disney für alle Zeiten mit ihrem ewigen Schatten über ihm sein Werk verrichten. Vintage_23 meinte jedoch, dass ich ihm allerdings zustimmen müsse, dass dies ein sehr gut durchdachter Schwindel sei, mit dem man mich habe reinlegen wollen. Ich hakte nach, warum das so sei und erhielt nur eine Antwort: „Weil man die Maya Schrift erst in den 90ern, frühestens den 80ern, vollends entziffern und lesen konnte!“ Als ich dies las, starrte ich erneut wie verhext auf den Bildschirm, so wie ich es kurz nach dem Ansehen des Kurzfilms getan hatte. Doch ich wusste, dies konnte keine Fälschung sein. Wie ihr euch erinnern könnt, habe ich diese Filmrolle bei einer Auktion in meinem hiesigen Kino erworben, wo sie (wer weiß, wie lang) auf dem Speicher herumgelegen hatte. Wäre dies wirklich eine Fälschung, dann müsste das bedeuten, dass jemand gelernt haben musste, wie die Fleischer zu zeichnen und zu animieren, gelernt haben musste, die Maya-Figuren zu zeichnen und zu animieren, die zusätzliche Musik komponieren, die Realfilmaufnahmen hätte finden müssen, sich antike Bearbeitungstechniken hätte aneignen müssen und das Ganze dann auf eine Filmrolle hätte packen müssen! Und wozu? Damit es dann auf dem Speicher eines Kleinstadtkinos vermodern kann? Dieser Kurzfilm war definitiv echt! Aber was war der Sinn dahinter? Woher hatten Max und Dave, Jahrzehnte vor Linguisten und Historikern, gelernt, die Schrift der Maya zu schreiben? Und was hatte Walt damit zu tun? Dies machte mich neugierig und ich fing an, zu recherchieren. Über die Fleischer Studios, ihre Beziehung zu Disney, den Niedergang des Ersteren und den Aufstieg des Letzteren – und über die zahlreichen Mythen, Legenden und Gerüchte, welche den Disney-Konzern umgeben. Und dann ergab alles Sinn für mich. 1940 standen die Fleischer Studios praktisch schon vor ihrer Schließung (diese folgte 1942 dann endgültig), doch würden die Fleischer nicht kampflos untergehen. Und so verfluchten sie ihren Konkurrenten und Disneys familienfreundliches Image wurde zu dessen Last. Alles, was er von nun an produzieren würde, würde mit einer Aura des Zynismus befleckt oder behaftet sein. Und deshalb hört man immer wieder diese Verschwörungstheorien und liest Gruselgeschichten zuhauf über die Maus und das „familienfreundliches Image“. Der „Ständer“ des Bischofs in Ariel. Der unbeabsichtigte, angedeutete Inzest in ‚Der König der Löwen‘. Das verruchte Testbild in ‚Bernhard und Bianca‘. Miley Cyrus‘ radikale Wandlung vom super braven Musterkind zum nackt auf einer Abrissbirne Sitzende – all diese Dinge sind das Ergebnis eines vor fast hundert Jahren auferlegten Fluchs. Das ist der Grund, warum alles, was der Disney Konzern macht, mit Skepsis betrachtet wird. thumb|center|335 px Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Verlorene Folgen Kategorie:Theorie Kategorie:Fernsehen